Why me?
by Shio-Sempai
Summary: The day they left the academy they were seen as a fangirl, an avenger and a hyperactive knucklehead. The next day they changed in a way no one would expect. (OneShot)


**AN: To anyone who may read this, this is the first time publishing a fanfiction and if anyone wishes to point out any errors please do so it would be greatly appreciated! As for the story, this is just something I came up with in my spare time so it may be random and defiantly OOC. **

**I don't own Naruto! **

* * *

To say Hattake Kakashi, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi was confused would be an understatement, at the moment the man was very, very confused. the jonin was up early to observe the three genin to see how well they were at getting to places on time (like he could talk) as well as being prepared for missions but that is where it all started. Or something like that.

The first of the 3 genin fresh from the academy to arrive was Haruno Sakura, however there were some noticeable changes about her today compared to yesterday.

The first, her hair had been cut short.

The second, she had her Shinobi headband tied around her forehead like most Shinobi instead of using it as a hair accessory like she was yesterday.

The third was that she was wearing a casual black dress made for going out on family outings rather than fighting 'that isn't the apropriate way for a Shinobi to dress' Kakashi frowned. The last thing noticeable was the smile she had on while she was drawing in a book. 'Why is that smile so creepy?' Kakashi didn't know why but a shiver went down his spine 'Ah here comes Narut- WHAT THE HELL?!'

To say kakashi was confused was an understatement to say the least and the reason why? The change of appearance of course!

The first change was his hair, from the short spiky blond it was yesterday... Today it was long strait blond hair. 'How did his hair get that long in one day?'

The second... 'What in the name of Jashin is he wearing!?' His choice of clothing! Let's start at the top shall we?

Those glasses, those creepy glasses, those creepy Black glasses with two Mini-Sculls, one hanging from each side. Then there's the pyjamas , nice blue ones with little chibi nine tailed foxes all over the place at that except for all the splashes of red on it 'is it just me or does the red look a little to much like blood? And that smell... Oh well no time to dwell on that here comes Sas-'

"Good morning Sakura"

'DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT!?'

"Good morning Sasuke"

'...'

"..."

"Naruto your being awfully quiet, can I braid your hair?"

"No Sakura you can not braid, but you can put it up if you want."

"Yay!"

"Naruto, if I may do as to ask why you are still in your Pyjamas?" -Sasuke

"Didn't have enough time to get ready"

"If you wish to borrow my clothing you may"

"No thank you, I'll be fine... Plus it feels nice, especially with the blood"

'What the hell? I thought the academy files said that the three would never get along, never mind that where did the blood come know what I think I'll ask him later.. And what the heck is sasuke wearing...'

Nothing as strange as the other two that's for sure just a Hodded Jacket saying 'Itachi makes the best Pocky' with a stick of Pocky run through the writing. Other then that it's just black pants. 'Naruto... Is this some kind of prank? He is known as a prankster all throughout Konoha...'

"Kakashi sure is late isn't he Sakura, Naruto, I wonder what would happen if some kind of being such as a biju decided to destroy all Icha-Icha from the world... as well as the one who wrote it." The uchiha stated in a monotone way.

"WHAT!?" Hattake kakashi screamed from the tree he was up in. When suddenly he felt someone kick him off. He fell ass up may I add.

After recovering from the fall he looked up to see a smirking uchiha jump down from the tree 'wasn't sasuke just there...?'

"Good morning Kakashi" the three greeted at the same time. Sasuke looking as emotionless as ever, Naruto looking like he's about to collapse from lack of sleep and Sakura... *shivers* 'what is with that smile?'

"Alright now then-"

After explaining the rules to the three genin fresh from the academy about the bell test, how there are only two bells and the one who didn't get them goes back to the academy and all the other details.

"Alright to get the bells you will need to come at me with the intent to kill, ready... GO!"

Two of the three went an hid. 'Good, basic for ninja survival, they will need some practice though... Hm?'

"shouldn't you be hiding to Naruto?"

"..." He didn't move.

'I thought Naruto was the type to shout out and charge like a hyperactive idiot? Is this still part of the prank?'

"Kakashi, you stated that you wish for us to come at you with the intent to kill correct?" Naruto not-quite-questioned in a monotone like way

'Hm?' "Yes, something like that"

"Is that so... I'm curious though, where do you wish for your remains to be buried?"

"..."'Is he joking? I guess I'll play along and then teach him that pranks are not good in the Shinobi world' "I would wish for my body to be disposed of on sight so that enemy ninja don't use for their own gain. A Ninja's body says many things after all"

"Is that so... Then I hope there are remains to dispose of, Ok! Oh, by the way Kashi your a good person so I'm gonna give you some advice, I suggest you... Run like the SHINIGAMI and THOUSANDS of mini GAI'S are chasing you!" and then he ran off screaming like a little girl into the forest at a speed that could rival The Hirashin!- 'Hmm, what are they planing?' -as soon as Naruto ran Sakura came walking out, with the scariest grin on her face Kakashi had ever seen might I add... 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

"Ne, Kakashi-Kun. Where should I aim first?" She put her left Had to her chest and... "IS THAT A FUCKING CHAINSAW!?"

"Ne, Kakashi-Kun. I'm not as strong as Sasuke or Naruto but please don't drop your guard or... I'll kill you" if possible her grin just got 100 times scarier. 'Why do I think I'm going to regret this?'

Hatake Kakashi's cries of pain could be heard all over Konoha that day.

~END~


End file.
